


Anko torments Ibiki once again,

by nevergonnagiveyouup



Category: Naruto
Genre: "oh my god they were roomates", Anko tells his boss and Ibiki is like oh no embarrassment time, Ibiki has a soft spot for kittens, anko and Ibiki are roomates, anko is a shitty roomate, fyi ibiki isnt the head of t and i yet, hes training for it, oh my god i can use this tag, theres a breif mention of him joining anbu, theyre like 19ish too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergonnagiveyouup/pseuds/nevergonnagiveyouup
Summary: Ibiki brings two kittens to his apartment he shares with Anko, and reaps the consequences.





	Anko torments Ibiki once again,

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, hope you enjoy this fic!

Anko was the typical bad roommate. Ate his food, brought drunk strangers home, left messes everywhere, used jutsus indoors. Name an awful roommate experience, she probably did it too. Ibiki had to be the responsible one. He looked down at the box he was holding and prayed Anko would forgive him, or at least wouldn’t cause property damage when she found out what he did. He took a deep breath and paused before opening the door. 

“I’m home!” he called out trying to maintain a normal presence to avoid her noticing something off. He heard the loud thumping of her footsteps as she raced towards him and he tried to shrink, but his large frame made his efforts useless.

She gave flashed him a large grin before her face scrunched up in confusion at the large box he was holding with dirt and bits of grass stuck on it. The wall to his left suddenly looked very interesting. He didn’t see the glare she sent him as she starts to open the box.

She gasped and took a step back in shock.

“You. Did. Not.” he shuffled in embarrassment as she squealed and flapped her hands while jumping up and down. He walked further into their apartment and set the box down on the living room. She kicked his heels on accident in her excitement to follow him. She flopped onto the ground and rolled into a sitting position. She clenched her fists in an attempt to restrain herself as Ibiki reopened the box.

He gently picked up an all black kitten and placed it on the ground near Anko. It whined and puffed up. It hissed as Anko reached for it and its claws dug into her as she held it and cooed at the spitting fluffball. It made a high pitched noise in protest of being adored.

As Ibiki held the other kitten that was remaining in the box, a pink nosed calico, it purred and hissed simultaneously as he cradled it. It flopped around and lost it balance as it climbed his bare arms with its claws. Eventually after numerous failed attempts it went to sleep and Anko chased her black one that skittered away from her.

“What should we name them? I think-” Anko started,

“Patches and Lucky,” She stoked the upset kitten in her lap and blanched. 

“Patches, and…. Lucky?” Ibiki gave her a pained but stern look. She snorted,

“You’re awful at naming things,” She groaned about how basic the names were as she chased after the escaping kitten again. Ibiki sighed, he couldn’t just leave the kittens there…so now he had to deal with this.

Anko’s joyful mood, while still joyful shifted to slightly malicious. 

“I wonder how your boss, the head of T and I, in charge of your career, whomst loves teasing you, and enjoys publicly humiliating people will take the news that you’re a soft hearted cat lover?” 

Ibiki, stone faced, placed the calico kitten out of his lap on the ground where it chased its sibling who had managed to squirm out of Anko’s grasp once more. Then he tackled her with a shit eating grin,

“YOU WOULDN'T DARE!” He threatened as Anko screamed when he landed on her, pinning her to the ground. She valiantly tried to push him off. 

“Ibiki nooooo! I’m going to tell all of your coworkers!” she squealed as he shook her,

‘No you won’t,”

“Yes I will!”

“No you won’t”

“Yes I fucking will Ibiki Morino,”

“I won’t cook you food for a week,” She gasped and started to hit him,

“NO DON’T! I CAN'T COOK! I'LL TRY TO COOK A CHICKEN WITH A EXPLOSION TAG AGAIN!” He groaned at the memory and crawled off of her. She inhaled, finally able to get a proper breath. She slipped away from tackling range and tried to climb onto the couch from the ground while refusing to stand up. After watching her fail spectacularly Ibiki picked her up from under her arm and dragged her onto the couch and placed the kittens onto her chest.

“I need to get them food, watch them,” He made a clone to supervise, which Anko gave a dirty look but didn't attack. He hopped out the window and landing on the opposing building’s wall before started off to the nearest store. Anko cooed at the ferocious kittens while the clone stood crossed arm across the room, at a range to avoid a sucker punch that would dispel him.

The clone eventually dispersed just as the real Ibiki hopped back into the apartment through the window again with a plastic bag. Anko placed the sleeping kittens on the ground, unintentionally waking them up before following Ibiki.

He dumped the contents onto the kitchen counter and grabbed a tin can with a plastic lid. He opened it and used the small scoop in it to put a white powder into the milk bottles he had also bought. He added water and put it in the microwave,

“Baby bottles?” Anko snorted,

“They’re too young to eat anything solid or even just wet food. He studied the can, “We will also have to get up at 3 am to feed them, they need some every couple of hours,” Anko groaned at the prospect of responsibility and tilted her head to hear the kittens racing in the other room.The microwave beeped and Ibiki snagged the bottle. 

Anko laughed watching Ibiki try to feed the kittens who were rejecting the plastic nozzle. One would pout and cry while he tried to feed it from the bottle and the other would knead his leg and suckle at it. Eventually Ibiki squeezed the bottle forcing the liquid into the kittens mouth, making it choke. He panicked and held the kitten at an upright angle which made it easier for it to swallow. He repeated the action but much more gently so it didn’t choke until he was content with how much the kitten had drank, but he still had to feed the other. After half an hour of fussing with the kittens he was satisfied and Anko was amused. He put them in the box, which now had numerous soft blankets and toys present. He gave Anko a warning look before heading off to sleep.

 

The next day the look in his boss’s eyes reminded Ibiki why other shinobi feared them. He tried to keep a neutral face as he tried to shuffled around them as they were blocking his way into the archives. The awful smirk caused Ibiki to look away in an effort to avoid whatever they were going to say.

“Kittens huh?” God fucking damn it Anko. They had shuffled to the side which allowed Ibiki a temporary escape before they followed him into his workplace. “Well, good news Ibiki,”

His boss never had good news, especially when he was teasing him.

“I trust that you’re aware that you have been selected to train to be an ANBU agent,” He was not fucking aware and turned to face the man in astonishment. This was not good, even if his boss was just joking, “I trust that you’re also aware of whoever nominates a future agent gets to decide their animal motif,” He grinned cruelly, “ and that I am the one who nominated you?”

“Please don’t” Ibiki pleaded,

“Welcome to the ANBU, Agent Kitten,”

**Author's Note:**

> So funfact most of the stuff related to kittens come from personal experience. I've adopted many stray kittens so them being assholes doesnt shock me anymore tbh
> 
> anyways, thanks for reading! Please leave kudos, comments, spelling or grmmar concerns, or if you just have any questions at all!


End file.
